


More Than You Know

by partykeefus



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Abuse is NOT between Keith and Lotor!!!, Alcohol, Alternate Universe - College/University, Attempt at Humor, Castlevania (anime) spoilers, Clubbing, Emotional Manipulation, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, Extremely Out Of Character, First Kiss, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Idiots in Love, Keith and Lotor are HAPPY TOGETHER, Keith and Lotor are adorable and in love and nothing hurts, Lotor has anxiety, M/M, Mild Sexual Content, Out of Character, Pineapples on Pizza, Trans Keith (Voltron), Trans Male Keith (Voltron), Well some things hurt but thats for later ;), aliens on earth
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-03-26
Updated: 2018-03-27
Packaged: 2019-04-08 05:51:40
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 10,282
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14098644
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/partykeefus/pseuds/partykeefus
Summary: Lotor is a miserable business major. No social life to speak of, and no source of happiness. Until one day a friend takes him on an outing with her friends and he meets the love of his life... Keith. Together, they teach each other about life and how to be happy.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hey hello! Just wanted to pop into this note and say I'm really not that great of a writer. I'm having a lot of fun writing this and I hope you have a lot of fun reading it! 
> 
> Without further ado, here is More Than You Know!!

Miserable. Lotor is miserable and Allura can tell every time she sees him. He sighs constantly with his eyes glazed over in thought. He's at the top of the class but she can tell it's not everything it's cracked up to be. She befriends him over time, breaks that shell ever so slightly so she can see what the problem is. She assumes he's lonely, which is partly truthful, and invites him out with her friends one Friday night. He reluctantly agrees. And this is the story of how his life will change forever.

They’ve all arrived downtown, climbing over each others’ laps to get out of Hunk’s SUV. They wait in line to enter the club, and Lotor is freaking out. Not outwardly, gods no. He's chuckling politely with Hunk at Lance’s poor attempts to woo Allura. He's listening to Coran and Pidge debate the logistics of Altean alchemy. He's sneaking glances at Keith and Shiro while they chat idly. By the time they're next in line, Lotor can hear the bass pounding through the door. Suddenly all he can hear is the pounding of his heart in his ears. He shoves his hands in his pockets to hide the slight shake in them.

“Lotor, are you alright?” Allura asks. He opens his eyes (when did they close in the first place??) to find the rest of the group entering the club while Allura falls behind.

“Yes, of course!” He gives her a wobbly smile.

“I can tell you’re a bit overwhelmed.” Allura giggles. “Don’t worry, Keith used to be the same way. Don’t tell him I told you that.” She leads them into the club and as soon as they’re past the threshold the music and chatter is all Lotor can hear.

“I’m gonna go to the bathroom to … adjust.” He says over the noise.

“Take your time, we’re gonna find a booth and get some drinks.” Allura replies before venturing further into the club to join the others.

By the time Lotor finishes in the bathroom, he realizes he’s not sure where the group even went. Luckily, he’s taller than pretty much every one there so he’s able to locate one of them pretty quickly.

Keith is hiding in the booth. He’s nursing a cocktail when Lotor walks up to him.

“Not much of a clubber, are we?” Lotor says casually and climbs in next to him.

“Not really, but I do enjoy Matt’s music.” Keith responds as he gestures to the DJ booth.

“He’s quite talented.” Lotor nods. They sit and enjoy the heavy beat of the song. The song comes to a crescendo, the beat drops, and the entire dance floor begins bouncing like an angry sea.

Both of them are nodding their heads to the beat. Lotor clears his throat when the song changes.

“So, you’re a music major then?” Lotor asks.

“Yeah, what gave it away?” Keith giggles. He fuckin giggles! Lotor’s eyes are wide and his cheeks flush purple.

“You’re… passionate about music. I can tell you feel the music more than hear it.” Lotor answers as calmly as possible. He must be convincing because Keith has yet to catch on to his flustered state.

“That’s true, actually. I became attuned to music after a few semesters here so I chose music to major in.” Keith smiled and stirred his drink casually with his straw. A bead of condensation dripped down the glass, just like the sweat on Lotor’s temple.

“What changed?” Lotor asks.

“What?” Keith turns to look at him.

“In those semesters, what changed?” Lotor tucks the hair in his face behind one of his long ears. Keith stiffens and frowns.

“Uh, nevermind, don’t answer that. It seems I’ve made you uncomfortable.” Lotor backpedals like his life depends on it.

“Kind of, but I forgive you.” Keith gives Lotor a small smile. A secret smile. Like it was only meant for him kind of smile. Lotor can only hope.

“How foolish of me, I haven’t even properly introduced myself. I am Lotor. You must be Keith.” Lotor extends his hand.

“Yep, that’s me. Music major loner, at your service.” Keith grasps the offered hand and shakes it.

“… I’m not sure I follow.” Lotor frowns.

“Y’know, I’m the loner? Everyone says so.” Keith slugs his drink down in a couple gulps.

“You don’t have to be.” Lotor smiles softly. Keith looks thoughtful.

“I guess you’re right. Do you, uh, wanna dance?” Keith can’t meet his eyes.

“Unfortunately, I do not.” Lotor sighs. “I’m, how you humans say, ‘not drunk enough for that shit’.” Keith guffaws.

“I feel you on that, lemme buy you a drink.” Keith bumps his hip with Lotor’s. “But first ya gotta move.”

He obliges, standing up and following Keith to the bar. He makes note of how Keith is literally a full head and a half shorter than him. He covers a smile with a cough.

Keith is able to squeeze his way into crowd surrounding the bar, and Lotor stands awkwardly behind it. He takes that moment to pull his hair into a high ponytail. He frowns as it does little to get his long hair out of the way. He’s holding a lock of hair and pouting at it when Keith turns. He doesn’t see Keith stop to eye him up and down. Keith hands him a drink.

“I got you what I had before, hope you don’t mind.” Keith states.

“I’m not worried, from what I’ve seen you have great taste.” Lotor says, taking a sip of his newly acquired cocktail.

“What’s that supposed to mean!” Keith laughs. Lotor doesn’t speak, and Keith laughs harder at the sour look on his face.

“It means I find your appearance appealing,” Lotor shivers slightly. “What in the name of the Ancients have you given me??”

“Long island Iced Tea. It’s basically all the liquor mixed together.” Keith smirks and downs a third of his own drink. “Also.. Uh, thanks?” He can’t help the little blush high on his cheekbones.

“You’re welcome! Thank you for buying me a drink.” Lotor smiles genuinely and glugs down part of the cocktail. He makes another face.

“I bet you I could finish my drink before you.” Keith smirks. Lotor squints at him before sizing up his beverage.

“Allow me to make it a fair fight.” Lotor takes a few sips to make it about a third missing. “What do I get if I win?”

“Whoever wins gets one wish; it has to be physically possible, nothing gross.” Keith cocks out his hip. “Sound good?”

“Sounds wonderful. On three, then?”

“On three.” Keith’s smirk only sharpens.

“One.”

“Two…”

“THREE!”

Both boys begin chugging their drinks. Keith’s gusto makes some liquid spill down his flannel, but that doesn’t stop him. Lotor doesn’t spill, but goddamn does he come close. Finally, after a few intense moments, Keith gasps.

“I WIN!” He bellows. He wipes his mouth with the back of his hand and swipes down his chest to get rid of what spilled.

“Wh—How—” Lotor sputters as he spills a bit down his chin. He swallows what’s in his mouth and frowns.

“I’ve had practice. I shouldn’t have challenged you knowing I’d win, but I couldn’t resist.” Keith’s smiling is practically glowing. Lotor can’t find it within him to be mad at the little human.

“Alright, you win. What is your wish?” Lotor finishes what little is left in the glass. Keith feigns thinking.

“I wish… to challenge you to a shot contest.”

Lotor pales.

“I cannot do that, I’m far larger than you and it would quite literally kill you before I even got sick.” Lotor tries reasoning with him.

“Nope, it’s my wish, dude.” Keith crosses his arms after abandoning his empty glass on a nearby table. Lotor shoots a non-heated glare at him.

“Fine, but I get to call it quits when you’re dying.” Lotor relents.

“Deal!”

So that’s how we find Keith and Lotor: Two shot glasses and a bottle of tequila on the table back in their corner booth. They chose to sit opposite of each other for optimal glaring potential. After the first 3, they keep up the tough guy façade, but after that they can’t help but laugh and anticipate the other’s shot intake. They scoot next to each other at 7, and by about 10 they take a water break, per Lotor’s request. He honestly is starting to feel it, but he can tell Keith is pretty much shitfaced.

“Hey- hey Keith!” Lotor has a nasty grin on his face.

“Whaat.” Keith drawls as he swings his head in Lotor’s direction.

“Watch this.” Lotor grabs the bottle and begins drinking straight from it. Keith is mind blown, he has both hands on either side of his head and his face is twisted in horror as he watches Lotor chug the tequila.

“WHAT ABOUT WATER?!?!” Keith screams.

When Lotor finishes off the bottle, he’s coughing and sputtering but Keith can tell he’s trying very hard to laugh instead of die.

“NOW is the time for water, my dear.” Lotor slams the bottle down. “I can tell it’s going to take a lot more than a couple shots to get me to where you are, I thought I’d even the playing field.” He seems very pleased with his decision.

Keith is staring wide eyed. Honestly, he couldn’t decide what he felt more: fear, admiration, or arousal. He figures he’ll settle for a mixture of the three. The pet-name doesn’t even register for him until a few minutes later when Lotor is chatting away and handing him a glass of water.

“… can’t remember the last time I’ve had this much fun. I’m always studying or practicing speeches or-”

“You called me dear.” Keith gasps.

“I beg your pardon?” Lotor wears a look of concern.

“Earlier, you called me ‘my dear’.” Keith is looking deep into Lotor’s eyes.

“I’m… sorry? Did that disturb you? I promise I won’t do it again. I’m so sorry, I get so familial when I drink, I’m-”

“Don’t be sorry, it’s okay.” Keith’s look softens.

“Okay… Are you okay, Keith?” Lotor is seriously concerned now. He’s put down his water and is hovering his hands over Keith’s shoulders, as if to catch him at a moment’s notice.

“I’m more than okay, Lotor.” Keith is smiling now. Lotor notes the blush rising on his cheeks.

“Okay, thank the Ancients. I thought I would have to haul you to the bathroom-”

A naughty thought arises in Keith’s alcohol ridden brain.

He begins to fake gagging and places a hand on his mouth and one on his stomach for maximum dramatics.

Lotor’s eyes are like dinner plates.

Just as Lotor grabs him, he makes a puke noise and it turns into laughter.

“You ACTUALLY thought I was gonna throw up!” Keith is in tears laughing.

“Of course I did, you ass! I would never dismiss a friend’s distress!” Lotor is genuinely freaked out but he’s also too drunk to be mad. His panting turns into laughter and soon they’re clutching onto one another in hysterics.

“So!” Lotor yells after what seems like an hour of laughter. “Do you… want to dance now?”

“HELL YEAH!” Keith screams. Lotor holds his arm out for him to take, and he does. They begin walking towards the dance floor, but Keith is far too excited for walking and insists they RUN. They go barrelling into the crowd, earning some dirty looks, but over all no harm done. It dawns on Lotor that he doesn’t know how to dance and stands awkwardly next to Keith who is flailing his limbs around to the beat.

“I don’t know how to dance.” Lotor says. Keith puts his hand to his ear as if to say ‘I can’t hear you’.

“I DON’T KNOW HOW TO DANCE!” Lotor yells into Keith’s ear as he leans in.

“Follow my lead!” Keith screams as he takes Lotor’s hands. He leads them around in swirls, and eventually takes Lotor’s hips and forces them to move to the beat. When Keith’s hands make contact with his hips, it’s game over; He’s completely smitten. Lotor’s face must be one of shock because Keith takes one look at him and laughs.

“C’mon, you’re not even trying!” Keith yells.

It’s like a dam breaking in Lotor’s heart when Keith smiles up at him. A giggle spills from Lotor’s lips that turns into full on laughter and he finally lets loose and dances.

Quite a few songs later, they’re sweaty and panting. They decide to make their way over to their booth. Lotor has his arm draped over Keith’s shoulder and Keith’s arm is wrapped around Lotor’s waist. They find the table occupied by their friends. Allura is the first to wave.

“Hey, guys! I see you’ve made a friend, Lotor!” Her grin is a mile wide.

“Yes, he’s quite fantastic. Magnificent… Amazing...” Lotor rambles as he basically gives Keith heart eyes from above him.

“Yikes. What did you do to him, Keith?” Pidge asks.

“Don’t tell me, you roped him into a shot contest?” Lance deadpans as he holds up the empty tequila bottle. Hunk laughs.

“Maaaybe.” Keith admits. “But don’t blame me for his silliness, he was the one who took the bottle and drank what was left.” He squeezes his arm tighter around Lotor’s waist, causing a giggle to escape both of them. Stunned silence follows. Shiro is the first to clear his throat.

“Lotor, what are your intentions toward my little brother?” He asks very seriously. For a big softie, he is VERY intimidating when he wants to be. Lotor pales.

“I… I meant no harm!” Lotor begins removing his arm from Keith’s shoulders in a panic. Keith suddenly hugs his waist, not allowing him to move.

“Shiro, don’t! He’s cool. Aren’t you, Lotor? You’re cool.” Keith nuzzles his face into his chest.

“If you say so it must be true.” Lotor smiles warmly and returns the hug, albeit an awkward hug. Lance has to pick up his jaw from the floor.

“I’ve never seen him so affectionate.” Hunk whisper yells.

“I know, it’s weird!” Pidge whisper yells back.

“You know I can hear you.” Keith’s voice is muffled by Lotor’s chest. The group shares a good laugh.

“Alright so, Keith’s shenanigans aside, are we ready to go? It’s getting late.” Coran checks his smart watch.

“Yes, it’s VERY late. Time to go, Keith!” Shiro is the first one to stand and grabs Keith by the arm.

“Shiirrooooo!” Keith whines and holds Lotor tighter.

“Keith, I admire your tenacity, but you are hurting me.” Lotor laughs. Keith releases him like he’d been burned.

“Ah, sorry! I’m sorry!” Keith yells. Shiro takes this opportunity to yank Keith away. “Shiro! What the fuck!”

“Time to go!” Shiro sing-songs and begins dragging Keith to the door.

“But… BUT…!” Keith is sputtering, trying to reach out to Lotor. “Save me, Lotor! My brother is insane!”

Lotor begins reaching for Keith’s hand. Allura, ever the voice of reason, places her hand on his shoulder.

“Let them go, Keith gets rowdy when he drinks. He needs rest.” Allura is smiling. Lotor watches the brothers wade through the crowd. The last thing he hears Keith yell (besides curses and threats) is “CALL ME!”

“I will!” Lotor yells back.

“Pfft, did you even get his number?” Pidge snickers.

“… Shit.”

 

Having mercy on him, Allura texts Keith’s number to Lotor the next morning. He doesn’t get the text until around noon the next day. He can’t even remember the last time he’s slept in so late, let alone the last time he’s had a hangover. He lays in bed on his back, staring at his white popcorn ceiling while his head pounds. He looks at his phone again, at the new contact he’d just entered.

“Keith Kogane <3”

He feels like a schoolgirl with a crush. He releases a dry laugh and stands to get dressed and retrieve some coffee from the campus café.

 

Keith cracks his eyes open and immediately regrets it. He doesn’t realize he’s groaning until a pillow suddenly collides with his face.

“He lives!!” Shiro says loudly. Keith releases another groan that turns into a whine.

“Inside… voices…” Keith manages to say.

“I can’t HEAR YOU!” Shiro says slightly louder.

“You’re the worst brother I’ve ever had. I want a refund.” Keith groans again.

Shiro laughs. “I’m heading to the gym, you’re on your own for your hangover cure.”

Keith sits up and a wave of nausea slams into him.

“Urp!” He slaps a hand to his mouth.

“Oh god.” Shiro immediately grabs the nearest lined trash can and hands it to Keith right before he pukes into it. “That could’ve easily been the floor, Christ.” Keith spits some of last night’s Bad Decisions into the can.

“I’m dying Shiro, tell mom I love her.” He pukes yet again.

“You’re not dying, you’ll be fine.” Shiro shrugs. “Hold on, I’ll get you some water and some pain killers.”

Keith sits on his bed, trash can in his lap, and reminisces about last night’s events. He smiles thinking about Lotor’s polite speech and endearing mannerisms. He wonders when he’ll call-

“FUCK!” Keith yells so loud he gives himself a headache. Shiro comes thundering into the room so fast it makes Keith’s aching head spin.

“Are you okay?! What happened?!” Shiro’s clearly panicking.

“I forgot to give Lotor my number!” Keith whines. Shiro rolls his eyes so hard it nearly kills him. He sets the water bottle and pills on the bedside table.

“Allura probably gave him your number, I wouldn’t worry too much.” Shiro sighs. “Drink slow, take the pills, go for a walk.” He turns and leaves Keith with his trash can companion.

“Drink slow, take the pills, go for a walk.” Keith mimics Shiro in an annoying voice. He spits into the trash again. He thinks most of it is out of his system so he tries standing and putting sweatpants on. It goes well enough, until he puts on a semi clean shirt and has the urge to puke again. This time, he runs to the bathroom at top speed and makes it to the toilet in the nick of time. By the time he flushes and gets back to his room, he notices the little green light on his phone blinking.

A new message.

He grabs his phone and sees an unknown number has texted him.

“Good morning, Keith! Or should I say afternoon? Regardless, this is Lotor. I had a great time last night! Allura gave me your number, I hope that’s okay!”

Keith grins.

“of course! i had a good time too :) wana hang out sometime?”

He sends the text and pockets his phone. He ties off the trash can’s liner and takes it to the kitchen to throw it into the bigger trash can.

BING!

Keith yanks his phone out.

“I’d be delighted to spend more time with you! I’m recovering from last night still, how are you?”

Keith feels giddy.

“I’m dead on my feet tbh. I puked a couple times but I’m good.”

He ventures to the bathroom and brushes his teeth. He checks his phone while he brushes.

“Good heavens, are you sure you’re alright? Can I do anything to help you?”

“He’s too good to be true.” Keith says out loud.

“Nah, I just need coffee… and like, a huge greasy burger.”

Keith’s stomach growls at the thought. His phone goes off almost immediately.

“I’m happy to oblige! Would you like to meet at the café for some coffee? There’s a diner I’ve been meaning to go to as well, I’m sure they have fantastic burgers!”

Keith’s jaw nearly hits the floor. He types as he walks into his room.

“its okay, I’m kinda broke rn, I’ll manage.”

“Are you sure? I’ll pay, it’s not a problem.”

Keith is dumbfounded. He stands in the middle of his room staring at the text message.

“…I don’t want to impose.”

He sends the text feeling a bit anxious.

“As I said, it’s of no consequence to me. I’m kind of already at the café, so whenever you want to swing by is just fine. :)”

Well, Keith can’t fight with that. He changes into a pair of dark skinny jeans before slipping on his shoes. He slaps a toque over his unruly hair, grabs his keys and wallet, and sends a final text before grabbing his hoodie.

“i’ll be there in a tick”

 

Lotor is sitting in a booth by himself, silently freaking out. Keith is going to be meeting him any second now. His grip on his poor coffee is almost crushing the cup. What will he say? What is there to say? Is it going to be awkward? What if he smells?? Lotor gasps. He doesn’t smell. He knows he doesn’t… or does he? What if his hair looks stupid? He swears he brushed it before he left. He begins playing with his hair but gives up after a few attempts to redo it. He hangs his head in defeat.

“Um, hey?” Keith’s voice makes Lotor nearly smash his cup as he jumps a couple inches off the seat.

“KEITH!” Lotor says a little louder (and higher pitched) than anticipated. He clears his throat and tries again. “Keith, how nice it is to see you up and about! How is your stomach?”

“Much better, I had some tylenol before I left. I’ve kept it down so far, so that’s… good.” Keith shuffles in place, he’s not quite sure what to do with his hands. Lotor chuckles.

“I’m glad! Let’s hope the coffee helps a bit.” Lotor stands and leads them to the line. It’s about 1 o’clock on a Saturday so there’s a bit of a wait. “Do you know what you want?” Lotor says conversationally.

“Yep.” Keith smiles up at him.

“Oh, okay.” It’s Lotor’s turn to shuffle awkwardly. He feels his face heat up.

“So-”

“How-”

They start their sentences at the same time. They share a giggle.

“You go first.” Lotor says. Keith smiles.

“How are you feeling? You seemed pretty out of it when I walked in.” Keith laughs. “And your hair’s kinda…” He gestures to the loose bun on Lotor’s head.

“Oh, lords above, is it a mess?” Lotor takes the tie out of the bun and allows his hair to fall around his shoulders and down his back. Keith is stunned when Lotor turns and looks at him through his beautiful bangs. “Betrayal. Utter betrayal.” He grumbles (mostly to himself) as he tugs it all back up towards the top of his head. Keith watches as his sharp jawline and long neck is revealed as his hair is tied into another loose bun. The thirst is real. “There. Is that any better?” He smiles and looks down at him. Keith stares for a few moments with wide eyes.

Even hungover with slight darkness under his eyes, obvious sleep marks on his face, and his hair sticking up in pretty much every direction he’s-

“Beautiful.” Keith breathes. “I mean, (cough) you’re beautiful. Uhh I mean your- your hair. Looks good. Yeah.” Keith has never been good with words but that sentence takes the cake for the worst sentence he’s ever said in the presence of someone he likes. Keith slaps a hand over his red face.

Lotor is stuck between crying and laughing. He’s never had someone so beautiful call him beautiful. But Keith is also very cute, all blushy and flustered, so he decides to laugh. “Thank you, Keith. That means a lot to me.” He says genuinely. “Are you alright? We’re almost to the counter.”

Keith removes his hand and looks up at Lotor, who’s looking down at him with clear admiration in his eyes. He smiles. “Yeah, I’m alright. Just… god, I suck at… this.” He gestures between the two of them.

“Do not be embarrassed. I won’t judge you, however eloquent your speech is.” Lotor smirks. Keith smacks his shoulder causing him to laugh.

Finally, Keith orders his grande triple shot white chocolate mocha. Lotor raises an eyebrow.

“What, they’re good.” Keith crosses his arms and huffs. Lotor just laughs.

“That’ll be 4.49.” The cashier says. Lotor hands them a ten, and upon receiving the change immediately puts it in the little tip jar. “Thanks sir! Enjoy your date!” They smile.

“Oh, this isn’t- ”

“Thanks.” Keith supplies after Lotor is rendered speechless. With a small smile, Keith leads them to the other side of the counter to retrieve his drink. Lotor is flushed a deep, dark purple that reaches the tips of his ears. After getting his drink, the boys retreat back to the booth and sit opposite each other. They sip at their drinks in silence.

“So!” Keith sighs. “I never asked, what’s your major?”

“Business. My father intends for me to inherit his business and carry on the family name.” Lotor says with venom. He sighs. “Forgive me, it is a touchy subject.” Keith has a sad look.

“You don’t have to talk about it if you don’t want to, but I’ll listen if you do.” Keith says calmly.

Lotor is staring at Keith for a few moments before he feels tears sting his eyes. He blinks quickly and looks down. “And just moments ago you said you’re not good at this.” He laughs.

“I’ve heard Allura say that to people before, it seems to help.” Keith wears a sad smile. He waits patiently for Lotor to continue. Or not. Either way Keith will be there for him. Lotor swipes at his eyes quickly and heaves a sigh.

“I’m sorry, I don’t usually have anyone to talk to.” For a large alien Lotor seems so very small in his seat. “There’s no kind way to say any of this. I’m afraid it isn’t appropriate talk for a ‘first date’.”

“That’s okay, we’ll save it for another day. Right?” Keith smiles. “Or- Or not, y’know, you don’t have to talk about it ever if you don’t want to.”

“No, if we are to ever be closer I must open up to you. But now is not the time.” Lotor chuckles. “You must forgive me, I’ve dampened the already dreary mood.”

“No way, dude, I asked and you answered. Not your fault.” Keith sips at his beverage while Lotor looks out the window next to them, deep in thought.

For a while it’s comfortable silence. Lotor finds it nearly impossible for silence to be comfortable, but he’ll soon realize any kind of time spent with Keith would be comfortable. He closes his eyes and tries to sigh away the guilt creeping up his spine.

“Soo… Burger time?” Lotor says after a few moments to clear his head. Keith’s eyes seem to sparkle.

The loud, embarrassing noise his stomach makes is enough of an answer.

 

The diner is nice. It has an American 50s style so the walls are lined with black and white checkered tiles while the tables have pale yellow tops and steel textured sides. The booths lining the left wall have red seats and the bar on the right has matching stools. The boys take a seat next to each other at the bar.

A very cute, very alien waitress trots over to them, her orange curly hair bouncing with every step. “Hey there, how’re y’all doin’?”

“We’re great, thanks for asking.” Lotor says as he looks into Keith’s eyes with a smile.

“Oh, I know that look. First date, am I right?” She’s grinning like she’s won something.

“You could call it that.” Keith smirks when Lotor turns a lovely shade of purple.

“Ohhh I called it!” The waitress pumps her fist. “Anyway, what would y’all like to drink?”

Keith, knowing he’s broke and certainly not paying, says, “Just water, thanks.” Lotor nose wrinkles as he frowns.

“Get what you want, Keith. I told you money was not an issue.” He scolds. The waitress looks like she’s ready to start squealing.

“Fine! I’ll get a strawberry milkshake. Please.” Keith rolls his eyes but relents.

“And the same for me. Thank you, miss.” Lotor gives her a winning smile.

“Alright! I’ll give you a minute with the menus, I’ll be right back with your shakes!” She winks one of her three eyes and goes through the kitchen doors.

“Are we really that obvious?” Keith wonders aloud.

“I’d say so.” Lotor’s making heart eyes at him.

After having some shakes and some greasy burgers, they go their separate ways, all smiles and blushing faces.


	2. Chapter 2

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> First kisses, netflix, and pineapple on pizza discourse!
> 
> And the plot thickens...
> 
> not beta read, let me know if something is wrong!

It’s about two weeks later, and Lotor couldn’t be happier. At least he tells himself that. He’s just gotten out of class and he checks his phone to see a few texts from Keith.

 

_ “hey what up” _

 

_ “<3” _

 

_ “oh wait you’re in class sorry, text me when you get out :)” _

 

Lotor grins.

 

_ “I’m out now! What is it you need from me this time??” _

 

He doesn’t wait long for a response.

 

_ “oh idk maybe attention? lol i’m just kidding, i was kinda wondering if you wanted to come over.” _

 

His eyebrows reach for his hairline. He checks the time, reads the text again, and types and retypes his reply.

 

_ “Today- _

 

_ “Of course! When- _

 

He groans.

 

_ “Yes, I’d love to! Do you mean right now?” _

 

He settles on his text and sends it before he can delete it. He decides to wait for Keith’s reply before walking anywhere. He leans on a half wall and plays with his phone until it vibrates.

 

_ “i mean, yeah if you want. whenever works for me :)” _

 

He considers the pros and cons:

 

Pros:

  * Seeing Keith
  * Possible cuddles
  * Good heavens what if he kisses him??



 

Cons:

  * Could make himself look stupid
  * The world might end
  * Shiro might kill him the moment he sets foot inside their apartment



 

Lotor is sure he looks like an idiot: brows furrowed, frown on his face, staring HARD at his phone. But his internal dilemma is solved when he realizes he’d die to feel Keith’s lips on his own. He’s blushing at the mere thought of it.

 

_ “I can head over now! Where do you live?” _

 

He sends the text without thinking. And his first thought is: “Oh god was that creepy? I just asked him where he lives”. To his delight, Keith replies immediately with his address.

 

“Thank the Ancients.” Lotor releases the breath he’d been holding. He plugs in the address and begins his trek to the Shirogane-Kogane apartment.

  
  
  
  


“Why do I have to pick up … pop? I bought pop like, two days ago.” Shiro asks as he crosses his arms and raises an eyebrow.

 

“Uh... I didn’t realize! Sorry, we need…. Toothpaste!” Keith leans “casually” on the kitchen counter.

 

“No, we don’t. Unlike you, I brush my teeth daily and monitor the levels of toothpaste.” Shiro steps further into the kitchen.

 

“Rude and untrue.” Keith glares at his brother. “Just... go somewhere! Go hang out with  _ Lance.  _ Maybe you’ll grow the balls needed to ask him out finally.” He’s smirking.

 

“Wh- No, I have the- No!” Shiro is sputtering and Keith is seconds away from losing it.

 

“Dude, c’mon, you’re my brother! You’re supposed to be cool about this!”

 

“Cool about what, Keithy-boy?” Shiro has the biggest shit eating grin on his face.

 

“Ugh, c’mon don’t be a dick. Go get a coffee, go work out, go… do SOMETHING! Just leave! Please!” Keith resorts to begging.

 

“Why is it so imperative that I leave right away, anyway?” Shiro laughs as he turns and grabs a pop from the fridge.

 

“I kind of… invited Lotor over?” Keith scratches at his face. Upon hearing the reason, Shiro squeezes the can of pop so hard it actually cracks open at the top and fizzles over the sides.

 

“You WHAT.” There’s pop dripping down Shiro’s arm and landing on the floor.

 

“You’re gonna want to clean that up before it gets sticky.” Keith points to the little puddle while trying not to laugh.

 

“Uuughhh Keeeiiithhhh.” Shiro groans and places the pop in the sink. He rips off some paper towels and swabs up the puddle. “We haven’t cleaned the place in like, a week!” He whines.

 

“I tidied up a little.” Keith has his hands on his hips.

 

“But we haven’t vacuumed!” Shiro pouts.

 

“Eh, I picked up the big things.”

 

“We haven’t dusted!” Shiro crosses his arms.

 

“I wiped the top of the TV.” Keith mimics him.

 

“We haven’t taken out the trash!”

 

“Just did that.”

 

Sure enough, when Shiro looks at the trash can the bags of trash and recycling are gone.

 

“You… Haven’t cleaned your room!” Shiro says it like he’s won.

 

“You expect us to take it to the bedroom?” Keith raises an eyebrow and smirks. Shiro’s eyes widen.

 

“Uh, no! Not- No! You’re such a shit.” Shiro relents.

 

“You set yourself up for that one, don’t blame me.” Keith cackles.

 

“Okay, fine. He can come over.” Shiro rolls his eyes. “But when he steps foot in this place he’s getting the shovel talk.”

 

“No, no no no, no shovel talk.” Keith is exiting the kitchen.

 

“Yes, shovel talk! No man is getting close to my baby brother without being warned.” Shiro follows him out.

 

“No, Shiro, don’t-” Keith turns to face his brother.

 

“ _ AND  _ I get to embarrass you! Oh my god, why didn’t he come over sooner!” Shiro laughs.

 

“Are you sure you can’t leave?” Keith shoves Shiro towards the door.

 

“Oh no, gravity! It’s- it’s increasing on me!” Shiro bellows and goes limp over Keith.

 

“No it’s not, don’t be an ass!” Keith is laughing and attempting to hold his brother up.

 

“I- I can’t leave! Gravity won’t let me!” Shiro laughs and does the traditional damsel in distress pose.

 

“VACATE THE PREMISES, TAKASHI!!” Keith screeches and pushes Shiro further.

 

Suddenly, three polite raps sound on the door.

 

The boys freeze.

 

Shiro is the first sprint to the door, while Keith tries to drag him back.

 

“Shiro, NO!” Keith whisper yells.

 

The door is opened, revealing a very startled looking Lotor.

 

“Well, if it isn’t Lotor!” Shiro says as he’s pushing Keith away by the face.

 

“Hello, Shiro. It’s nice to see you!” Lotor’s smile is shaky at best.

 

“Sorry, Keith isn’t home right now. You’ll have to- OW FUCK! YOU GREMLIN, YOU BIT ME!” Shiro yells.

 

“I am THIS close to murdering you!” Keith growls as he pulls Shiro away from the door. “Lotor! Hi, come in!” He says pleasantly.

 

“H-Hello, Keith!” Lotor takes a few steps inside once a path is cleared. Keith shuts the door and shoots daggers with his eyes at his brother, who’s walking to the small dining area and leaning on the table.

 

“Uh, hey! I hope you didn’t have trouble finding us.” Keith smiles.

 

“Not at all! A wonderful woman held the door open for me and I was able to find your door with no issues.” Lotor smiles and tucks some loose hairs behind his ear. They stand in silence for a couple seconds.

 

“Well, make yourself at home! Mi casa es su casa.” Keith says with a terrible spanish accent, making Lotor chuckle.

 

“Of course.” He says with amusement. He removes his shoes and places them neatly on the mat next to the door. “Um, where should I put my bag?”

 

“Anywhere, really.” Keith shrugs. Shiro snorts.

 

“Put it on the table.” Shiro says.

 

“A-Alright!” Lotor squeaks. Keith is making squinty eyes at his brother.

 

When Lotor is within range, Shiro grasps his shoulder. Lotor nearly jumps out of his skin.

 

“So, Lotor, you’re dating my brother right?” Shiro says with a terrifying smile.

 

“Shiro, seriously don’t.” Keith warns.

 

“Um… Yes.” Lotor says quietly, but with confidence. Shiro nods.

 

“Alright. And you are aware he has one adoptive brother, two honorary sisters, three honorary brothers, and a crazy honorary uncle who all know how to coordinate to hide a body?”

 

“Shiro!” Keith says incredulously.

 

“... I am now.” Lotor says seriously. Keith smacks a hand over his face momentarily.

 

“Lotor, don’t take him seriously he would never murder you. Right, Shiro?” Keith says through gritted teeth.

  
“We’ll see.” Shiro seems pleased with his response and crosses his arms. Keith pinches the bridge of his nose.

 

“Christ- Alright, that’s enough, time for you to GO!” Keith stomps over and begins to push Shiro towards the bedrooms.

 

“Aww I didn’t even break out the baby photos!” Shiro teases.

 

“Um!” Lotor says loudly. Both brothers freeze and look at him. “Shiro, I know you love your brother dearly. And I, too, would be very protective over him. In some ways, I already am.” Lotor is looking steadfastly at Shiro. “But I assure you, I certainly won’t do anything to hurt him. I care far too much to be that remiss with your brother.” By the time he’s done talking, he’s gazing at Keith with so much care it causes an ache in his chest.

 

Shiro’s eyebrows skyrocket. His look of shock quickly dissolves into a gentle smile though.

 

“Alright.” Shiro says fondly. “You two be good, I’ll be in my room okay?” He looks between the shellshocked Keith and the pleasantly surprised Lotor before disappearing down the hallway. “Oh, and,” he sticks his head out.  “Use protection!” he sing-songs. This seems to wake Keith from his stupor.

 

“You fucker- GO!” He makes a shoo-ing motion with his arms. Shiro’s cackle echoes down the hallway. Keith waits to hear the door close. “Oh my fucking god, I am so sorry about him. I tried talking him down-” He turns to find Lotor blushing a deep purple from the tips of his ears down to the skin exposed by his V neck. “Are you okay?”

 

Enter Lotor’s mind: the filing cabinets are on fire, little Lotors are frantically trying to capture the papers flying across the room while some try to douse the flames. Their tiny screams are piercing the smoke that fills the air.

 

He is FAR from okay.

 

He clears his throat.

 

“Yep! Peachy!” Lotor squeaks. Keith shakes his head and walks to where he stands.

 

“Deep breath. You did good, all things considered.” He smiles up at him and takes one of his hands.

 

“Okay. I’m okay.” Lotor smiles softly after he takes a shaky deep breath. He squeezes Keith’s hand slightly and their smiles grow wider.

 

“Well, now that that’s over with, do you want anything to drink? Are you hungry? It’s a bit early for dinner but I can make you something if you’d like.” Keith asks.

 

“A drink would be lovely, thank you.” Lotor says.

 

“I hope cream soda is okay?” Keith walks to the fridge and retrieves a can from it. Lotor looks mystified.

 

“Cream… soda? Is it made from dairy products?” He asks.

 

“You’re kidding.” Keith chuckles. Lotor continues to stare blankly. “Oh, you’re serious. No, it’s like regular pop but it tastes like carbonated vanilla cream. Try it!” He hands over the can.

 

Lotor holds it and inspects it before cracking it open and taking a polite sip. His eyes seem to sparkle. “How delightful! It’s creamy but it’s soda! I’ve never had anything like it!” He says before taking a bigger sip.

 

“I’m glad you like it.” Keith giggles and grabs a can for himself. “So, I kinda thought we could just hang around and watch Netflix or something, but if you had anything in mind we could totally do whatever you want.” He says while exiting the kitchen and leading the way to the TV room. Lotor follows and hums in thought.

 

“I’m fine with whatever you wanted to do. However, I must ask, what’s a Netflix?” Lotor says. Keith nearly chokes on his pop.

 

“You don’t know what Netflix is??” He says after coughing a bit.

 

“Um, no. Should I?” Lotor asks with a chuckle.

 

“Uh, yeah?? It’s a…” Keith flops down onto the couch once he’s close enough. “It’s a TV service thing, where you can watch shows and movies.” He explains.

 

“Ah. Sounds convenient!” Lotor takes a seat next to him. “What do you watch using it?”

 

“Cartoons and anime, mostly. But Shiro and I will sit down and watch some action sci-fi movies sometimes.” Keith fiddles with his pop can.

 

“What is ‘anime’?” Lotor asks and tilts his head slightly.

 

“Oh boy, that’s a big question.” Keith heaves a sigh. “I guess I’ll just have to show you.” He grabs his controller and turns on the PS4. It beeps as it powers up.

 

“What was that??” Lotor asks in bewilderment.

 

“That was my PS4 turning on. Don’t tell me you don’t know what that is!” Keith laughs.

 

“Forgive me!” Lotor laughs along with him. “I don’t have the luxury of fun things and free time!”

 

“You are in for a treat then, sweetheart.” Keith says casually before freezing, realization hitting him in waves. “I-I’m so sorry, I’ve been hanging around Lance a lot and I guess he’s rubbing off on me!” He chuckles nervously and scratches the back of his head. Lotor is just smiling warmly at him.

 

“Don’t worry, I won’t tell anyone...  _ darling _ .” He drawls. Keith stares for a bit before they both break out laughing.

 

“You’re just as bad as he is.” Keith says between fits.

 

“I take offense to that!” Lotor says as he places his fisted hands on his hips.

 

“Oh my god, I’m  _ sorry!”  _ Keith giggles and snorts, sending them both into hysterics.

 

In his room, Shiro is smiling to himself as he listens to the boys laughing.

 

“Anyway…” Keith says after they calm down. He navigates to Netflix and browses the anime section. “What kind of genres do you like?”

 

“Um, action I guess? And fantasy. I really enjoyed magical things when my mother took me to movies when I was little.” Lotor answers with a smile.

 

“Action fantasy, huh? How about… this?” Keith navigates to the Popular on Netflix section and selects the title Castlevania. “It’s very short, only four episodes, but I promise you’re gonna be begging for more once we finish it.”

 

“Alright!” Lotor chuckles.

 

After the Netflix logo flashes on the screen, it fades into a scene of skeletons staked on pikes…

  
  
  
  


Two hours later, the credits are rolling.

 

“Are you KIDDING ME!?” Lotor bellows. “You’re sure there’s no more??”

 

“Yep! Not until next year.” Keith laughs.

 

“Ugh!” Lotor grunts. “I still sympathize with Mr. Tepes though. What they did to his wife was unforgivable.” He crosses his arms.

 

“Agreed! And I really love that the big demon killed the bishop in the church. It was extremely fitting.” Keith says. Lotor laughs.

 

“Honestly, that was the most satisfying part of the entire season. I’m so glad we didn’t have to wait for justice to be served.” He nods.

 

“‘Lies? In your house of God?’” Keith mimics the demon’s speech perfectly. Lotor laughs again and tries to sip his drink only to find it empty. He pouts at it. Keith watches this and giggles. “Want another one? Are you hungry yet?”

 

“Yes please, and actually yes, I am!” Lotor says. “I can order us pizza if you want.”

 

“Uh, sure! We can go half and half on it.” Keith pulls out his phone and opens the local pizza place’s app.

 

“I can pay, you should save your money.” Lotor stands and pulls out his wallet from his front pocket.

 

“No, Lotor, I can help!” Keith lowers his phone and whines.

 

“I insist, love.” Lotor gives him this look of pure adoration, and he’s gone.

 

“Fine. But I get to buy you stuff when you least expect it.” Keith goes back to his phone.

 

Satisfied, Lotor fishes in his wallet and pulls out a couple bills. “That should cover everything plus tip.” He hands over said bills. Keith, without blinking, takes the money and holds it along with his phone.

 

“Aaaalright, what do you want on your pizza?” Keith asks.

 

“Pineapple and ham, please.” Lotor says as he plops back down on the couch. When he looks over at Keith he’s staring wide eyed at him. “What?”

 

“You really are perfect.” Keith murmurs before turning back to his phone. Lotor smacks his hand over his blushing face.

 

“You- You can’t just  _ say _ stuff like that!” Lotor practically squeals.

 

“Get used to it, I have no filter.” Keith responds without looking up, but Lotor can see him smirking. He thinks for a minute, and a shit eating grin spreads on his face.

 

“If I’m perfect, you’re  _ ethereal _ .” Lotor scoots closer to Keith and places an arm over his shoulders. Keith is stiff under him, and he watches as he turns slowly and realizes how close their faces are. “I- Uh-!” Lotor tries getting out of Keith’s space but finds the front of his shirt in Keith’s grasp. They’re staring into each other’s eyes, and Keith’s gaze darts down to Lotor’s lips momentarily.

 

“Can… I kiss you?” Keith whispers. Lotor audibly swallows and readjusts his seat so he’s facing him more.

 

“Y-Yes?” He manages to say.

 

“Was that a question or an answer?” Keith giggles. Lotor clears his throat and tries again.

 

“Yes, you may kiss me.” Lotor says shakily.

 

Keith puts his phone on the coffee table and moves to place his hands on either side of Lotor’s face but he flinches. He retracts his hands and frowns. “Are you okay? We don’t have to if you don’t-”

 

“I do! I really, really do. Gods, I’ve dreamt of kissing you since the day I met you.” Lotor says. “I’m just… nervous.”

 

“Why are you nervous?” Keith holds one of his hands.

 

“It’s embarrassing.” Lotor sighs and slouches his shoulders.

 

“C’mon, we got plastered together and hung out hungover as our first date.” Keith chuckles. “It can’t be worse than that.”

 

“That’s true.” Lotor laughs. He takes a couple seconds to breath before talking again. “This will be my first kiss.” He’s blushing deeply now.

 

“Oh, I see.” Keith says. “Can I offer you some comfort?”

 

“I’d like that.” Lotor is smiling.

 

“I get why it’s a big deal to you, I really do. I also want to tell you it’s not gonna change a lot of things. It’ll be exciting and fun, and you might get the whole fireworks and butterflies shebang, but after it’s done you’re still you and I’m still me. So in the big picture, a kiss is just a little part of it.” Keith smiles. “Besides, a first kiss can suck, and most of the time it does!” He laughs. “It’s the kisses you enjoy that you want to cherish, not necessarily the first.”

 

Lotor looks surprised, and Keith smiles warmly at that.

 

“That was… extremely comforting!” Lotor grins.

 

“See? I’m getting pretty good at this.” Keith laughs, and Lotor joins him. Once their laughter turns into giggles, they’re looking at each other with affection. “I’m gonna kiss you now, okay?”

 

“Okay.” Lotor says with a gentle smile.

 

“Get down here.” Keith says and pulls on the collar of Lotor’s shirt.

 

“Careful, I like this shirt!” He whines but complies and slouches to Keith’s level.

 

“I like  _ you. _ ” Keith says quietly. Lotor’s eyes widen a fraction.

 

“I like you too.” he murmurs.

 

After a few seconds of sharing breaths, Keith leans forward slowly and slots their[ lips together.](https://partykeefus.tumblr.com/post/172312261005/here-it-is-the-first-kiss-in-chapter-two-of-mtyk)

 

Keith may have said first kisses usually suck, but Lotor is part of the minority where their first kiss is  _ incredible _ . He feels all the butterflies in his stomach take flight and the fireworks in his heart explode. He feels Keith frame his face with his hands like he tried to before, and he swears nothing in his life has ever felt so right. Keith tilts his head slightly and suddenly it’s even  _ more _ right. He feels like he could cry and scream and laugh at the same time. He’s so focused on kissing Keith the seconds just fly by, and before he knows it he’s is pulling back.

 

They stare into each other’s eyes for a few moments.

 

“That was… amazing.” Lotor says, breathless.

 

“Yeah.” Keith agrees while smiling.

 

“Can we… more?” Lotor fidgets in his seat.

 

“We can in like, a second, let me order these pizzas.” Keith says and leans forward to kiss his cheek. Lotor feels like he’s melting.

 

“Okay.” He drawls in a love-struck stupor.

 

“Can I get something for Shiro? I know he’d complain if we didn’t get him anything.” Keith asks.

 

“Of course!” Lotor chirps.

 

“Great, I’ll be right back!” Keith says before standing and walking down the hallway towards Shiro’s bedroom.

 

Lotor takes that moment to observe his surroundings. They’re on the couch in the TV/living area, which is directly across the dining area. The kitchen is attached to the dining area, and the hallway is in between the dining area and TV room. There’s pictures on the walls of Shiro and Keith, and a woman who Lotor assumes is their mother. There’s also some posters of bands and artwork from shows. Lotor is staring at the poster above the TV of a giant robot in front of an exploding spaceship when Keith returns.

 

“Alright! Pizzas should be here in about half an hour.” He announces and sits back down on the couch. “Now… where were we?” He asks with half lidded eyes.

 

“Right about here.” Lotor says as he scoots closer and closes the distance between their lips. Keith makes a noise of surprise but it quickly dissolves into a giggle as he responds to the kiss by climbing into his lap and wrapping his arms around his neck.

 

It’s Lotor’s turn to be surprised, but he responds quickly by placing his shaking hands on Keith’s hips and guiding him down into his lap properly. He feels Keith smile into the kiss right before he licks the seam of his lips. He inhales a sharp gasp and Keith uses that opportunity to lick into his mouth. Their tongues mingle together momentarily before Keith sucks on his tongue and pushes his hips down simultaneously. Lotor’s brain short-circuits and he releases a soft, yet incredibly embarrassing moan. Keith doesn’t mind; in fact, Keith moans himself and repeats the motion to encourage more of those sounds. Lotor feels light headed, but he figures this would be a good way to die. Luckily, before any dying happens, Keith kisses him repeatedly and pulls back to breathe.

 

Lotor is panting, and Keith chuckles lightly. “Good?” He asks.

 

“Uh huh.” Lotor replies dumbly as he stares into his eyes with blown pupils.

 

“Good.” Keith says airily, and proceeds to kiss the life out of him again.

 

A few minutes later, Lotor feels something brush against his leg causing him to jump a bit. Unfortunately it was just enough to get them to bonk foreheads.

 

“Ow!” Keith squawks at the same time Lotor shouts “AH!”

 

“What in -” Lotor says as he leans to the side and looks at what touched him. “OHHH!” He squeals and nearly tosses Keith off his lap. “You didn’t say you had a cat!”

 

“Yeah, sorry, I have a cat.”  Keith laughs and dismounts his boyfriend while rubbing his forehead.

 

“What is their name?” Lotor leans forward to pet the black cat at his feet. He stops half way down and feels something poking his lower stomach. “Oh.” He looks down, mortified.

 

“I was waiting to see when you’d notice.” Keith is smirking like the cat who caught the canary. Lotor shoots a glare at him while he’s hunched over, concealing his boner.

 

“You’re the devil.” He says without heat.

 

“You love it.” Keith laughs and stands to pick up his cat. Lotor steals a glance at Keith’s crotch while he’s at eye level with it.

 

“Uh?” He makes a curious noise.

 

Keith just hoisted the cat up. “Uh??” He mimics.

 

“Was that not… pleasurable to you?” Lotor looks very self-conscious.

 

“It was. Was that not obvious?” Keith is smiling while petting his baby.

  
“But you’re not…” Lotor trails off and blushes like mad. Keith lifts the cat and looks down to where Lotor is looking. Then it’s his turn to blush.

 

“Oh! Um…” Keith takes a seat next to Lotor and hands him the cat once he sits up straight. “...His name’s Jet…?” He makes a poor attempt to change the subject. As predicted, Lotor doesn’t buy it for a second.

 

“Keith.” He says softly but with a tone of seriousness. “It seems there’s something I’m missing here.” He begins petting Jet.

 

“You’re right.” Keith sighs. “I … I mean, I can’t say I’ve been lying to you because there’s nothing to lie about, but I feel like I haven’t been honest with you.” He starts playing with the sleeves on his hoodie. “I’m… uh…”

 

“Are you hurt?” Lotor says gently when Keith takes too long to continue. He chuckles.

 

“No, nothing like that.” He smiles genuinely at him and pets Jet in Lotor’s lap. “Honestly, I’m really glad you couldn’t tell. That means I’m doing something right.” 

 

If a facial expression could be described as ??????, that’d be the look on Lotor’s face.

 

Keith laughs at that look.

 

“I’m transgender.” He says confidently with a smile.

 

“Oh!” Lotor nearly shouts. “That makes sense!” He’s smiling down at his little boyfriend.

 

“Yep.” Keith stares up at him for a moment. “No boners for me.”

 

“That’s perfectly okay with me.” Lotor laughs. “Well, I was expecting … that… but believe me, I’m more than okay with this as well.”

 

“I’m glad.” Keith is making heart eyes. Lotor suddenly hugs him.

 

“Thank you for telling me.” He says softly.

 

“No problem, you’d find out sooner or later.” Keith giggles and returns the hug. Jet meows loudly causing both of them to laugh.

 

“He’s jealous he isn’t in on the action!” Lotor pulls back and picks Jet up gingerly. Keith hugs both of them and sighs.

 

“You know what?” He asks.

 

“What?”

 

“I haven’t been this happy in a long time.” Keith releases Lotor but lets his hands fall around his waist. 

 

Lotor is looking at Keith with a warm smile. “Me either.” He confesses. Jet meows again and Keith snatches him from Lotor’s arms.

 

“You are an attention whore, wee lad.” Keith says with a chuckle and bounces the cat like a baby.

 

Just then, the apartment buzzer goes off.

 

“Oh, pizza!” Keith says and stands. He drops Jet and he lands with a thud. Keith looks around momentarily and spots his phone on the table. He grabs the money under it and walks to the door. When he opens it, he’s face to face with none other than one Lance McClain.

 

“Lance??” Keith says. Lance scoffs.

 

“The one and only.” He walks into the apartment like he owns the place. “Huh. I expected more filth.” He puts the one hand not occupied by pizzas on his hip.

 

“Seriously?” Keith closes the door and pockets the cash he was holding.

 

“I must say, I expected to come into your apartment under different circumstances but hey, I’ll take it.” Lance says as he examines his surroundings.

 

“Like one that involves oh, I don’t know, my  _ brother? _ ” Keith smirks as Lance turns a lovely shade of red.

 

“Shut up! No one asked you, mullet.” Lance jabs a finger in his direction. Keith rolls his eyes.

 

“So why are you disguised as a pizza delivery boy? To infiltrate my apartment and spy on my brother to find out what color underwear he wears?” Keith asks calmly as he tracks down Jet and picks him up. Lotor snorts from his place on the couch.

 

“N-No! This is my new job, asshole!” Lance retorts. “... I didn’t know you had a cat.” he adds.

 

“Me either! His name’s Jet and he’s perfect!” Lotor says as he leans over the back of the couch. Lance looks over at him with wide eyes.

 

“Whoa, didn’t expect to see  _ you _ here.” He says. “Ugh, my arm hurts, I’m putting these down.” He walks to the table and places the pizzas on it. “So, am I the romantic dinner plans for your first date?”

 

“Second date, if you count this as a date.” Keith says before kissing Jet on the head and dropping him. Lance is looking at Keith like he’s grown another head.

 

“You had a first date with Lotor and never told me??” he screeches and waves his arms dramatically.

 

“If you count getting coffee and greasy burgers while hungover a date.” Lotor says with a love-struck smile aimed at Keith, who returns it just as enthusiastically.

 

“...Y’all are gross.” Lance says and crosses his arms.

 

“Not as gross as you ogling Shiro and never doing anything about it.” Keith says as he inspects his nails.

 

“Who’s ogling Shiro now?” The devil himself says down the hallway. Lance’s eyes are like dinner plates.

 

“Keith, hide me! I look like a dork in this uniform!!” Lance whispers and attempts to get behind him.

 

“I don’t know, it kinda looks like it’s from a bad gay porno.” Keith whispers back. Lotor guffaws just as Shiro shows up in the TV room.

 

“I smell- Lance?!?” It’s Shiro’s turn to look mortified.

 

“Heyyyy Shiro! Fancy seeing you here!” Lance squeaks and casually uses Keith’s shoulder as an armrest.

 

“... In in my own apartment?” Shiro raises an eyebrow. Keith has to bite his lip to stop a laugh from escaping just as Lotor slaps a hand over his mouth.

 

“Uh…” Lance’s cheeks are pink.

 

“Had I known you were coming I would have… cleaned up… more…” Shiro trails off as he scratches his cheek. “Pizza! I didn’t know this was your new job.” He says a little too loudly. Keith snorts.

 

“Yeah! New gig. Pay’s decent enough.” Lance says robotically, like he practiced saying it in his head first.

 

“That’s good.” Shiro smiles. At that, Lance relaxes and smiles as well. A few seconds pass of Keith and Lotor looking between them. Keith groans.

 

“Right, well, I’m sure Lance is  _ very _ busy with his new job!” He announces and unearths the cash from his pocket. “Here. Keep the change.” He slaps the money into Lance’s hand. Lance startles a little but catches the money before it falls.

 

“Oh! Thanks!” Lance squeaks.

 

“Good seeing you again, Lance!” Lotor calls and waves.

 

“Yeah, see you later!” Keith sing-songs as he walks Lance to the door.

 

“Wait!” Shiro blurts. Lance whips around so fast Keith nearly gets whiplash.

 

“Yes?” He says expectantly. Shiro seems to be struggling with saying something but sighs.

 

“Have a good night. Drive safe, okay?” He says with a smile.

 

“Will do.” Lance smiles back and nearly walks into the door. “Uh, bye!” He says as he exits. Keith closes the door and crosses his arms at his brother.

 

“What!” Shiro asks.

 

“You guys are hopeless.” Keith shakes his head. As he steps away from the door it opens slightly.

 

“Uh, sorry, but there’s like way too much money here.” Lance pokes his head in and waves a few bills in Keith’s direction.

 

“No, keep it! It’s fine.” Lotor assures.

 

“Dude, there’s like $100 here.” Lance deadpans. Keith glares at Lotor.

 

“What? I said there’d be enough to cover everything.” Lotor says casually.

 

“Are you rich or something?” Lance asks.

 

“Kind of?” Lotor frowns. “My father is, and he supports me so…” He trails off anxiously. Keith picks up on it.

 

“It’s okay, Lance. Just keep it. You deserve it after all, working  _ so _ hard delivering pizzas and whatnot.” He says easily and crosses his arms.

 

“Ungrateful! You are ungrateful of my gift of pizza!” Lance says.

 

“A gift is free. We paid you.” Keith says.

 

“You know what the fuck I meant.” Lance stares daggers at him.

 

“Thank you, Lance. We appreciate it greatly.” Shiro says warmly. Lance heats up at that.

 

“At least  _ someone _ appreciates my efforts!” He says. “Well, thanks Lotor! See y’all later, for real this time.” He shoots some finger guns at the group and closes the door.

 

“You’re welcome!” Lotor shouts.

 

Keith is shaking his head and rolling his eyes. “Seriously! Just  _ ask him out already!” _

 

“Pfffff, no way! He’s clearly not interested in me.” Shiro says as he raises his arms in surrender.

 

“Quite the contrary, Shiro. I believe, based on his actions, he is very much so interested in you.” Lotor says before standing and walking to the table.

 

“You think so?” Shiro asks self-consciously, joining Lotor in the dining area.

 

“I  _ know _ so.” Lotor smiles.

 

“But he flirts with Allura all the time! They’re practically inseparable!” Shiro whines.

 

“I think that’s a coping mechanism for his rapant bisexuality, honestly.” Keith says as he, too, enters the dining area. “He doesn’t know what to do with his feelings and he’s taking it out in a comfortable outlet: flirting with a pretty girl.”

 

“That makes a little sense. But not much.” Shiro opens one of the three boxes of pizza. “This one’s Keith’s.” He announces and moves it towards Keith. He opens the next one. “What the fuck?” Inside is a perfect copy of the first one: Pineapple and ham. He looks between the two boys who are trying not to laugh. “Oh my god, both of you are heathens.” Keith cracks up first.

 

“I think you mean culinary geniuses.” He giggles and gives Lotor a high five.

 

“You are perfect for eachother.” Shiro sighs and grabs the third box.

 

“Thank you!” Lotor chirps and nabs the second pineapple pizza.

 

Jet meows loudly from the opening of the hallway.

 

“See? Even Jet has good tastes!” Keith laughs.

 

“No way, he’s agreeing that this is an abomination before God.” Shiro makes his way to the hallway.

 

The brother’s banter is nice to listen to. Lotor feels comfortable with them. He smiles to himself.

 

In his bag, his phone has 10 missed calls.


End file.
